Cartas sin marcar
by Lyra Raven-k
Summary: Sasuke envia una carta a un desconocido como parte de una tarea, el no espera respuesta pero esta le llega a él, y con esto comienza una amistad que se ve fracturada tiempo después, por unos sucesos inesperados SasuxNaru


**Bueno este es mi primer fic SasuNaru y desde hace un tiempo q m hice muy fan de los fics de esta pareja (la mejor de naruto ^^), y quería escribir algo de ellos y bueno ps salio esto espero les guste y gracias por leer ^^**

**Cartas Sin marcar**

Cartas….

Cartas….

Q demonios hago enviando una carta??? Estúpida escuela y sus tareas inútiles, como escribir si no sabes a quien envías la carta, escoger una dirección al azar, y luego esperar que te contesten… si claro, si tienes suerte, la leerán, es la tarea más absurda del mundo pero aquí estamos en un buzón, y mis ingenuos compañeros parecen tan emocionados, idiotas!!...

- etto… Sasuke-kun ya enviaste tu carta??- Hinata la chica más tímida de mi clase

-….mm si y tu??- de acuerdo es a la única chica q le hablo y con la única q no soy descotes

- …. Mm sip, y a quien la enviaste??

- mmm pues no se a una tal Uzumaki Kushina

- etto… crees q alguien conteste nuestras cartas?

- lo dudo… simplemente es estúpido por q alguien querría contestarnos

- tal vez…. por querer hacer amigos

- no lo creo nadie quiere amigos, además ya somos mayores para estas tonterías…

- eh??... bueno, pues no tanto solo, solo tenemos siete años… no crees sasuke-kun??

- pues aún así somos mayores para esta tonta actividad- es cierto aún tenemos siete años pero, que importa sigue siendo igual de tonto

- bueno sasuke-kun me voy…q-que te vaya bien

-nos vemos Hinata

Hyuuga Hinata, miembro de una de las familias más poderosas de Konoha una chica amable y dulce, la única que no me acosa, a veces pienso q la niñas están locas, pero Hinata es diferente, por eso es mi única amiga, que al parecer estaba muy emocionada con esta actividad, no la culpo siempre ha sido un poco ingenua, pero yo no, yo no soy así, algo como la ingenuidad no esta en el léxico de los Uchiha, mi familia, la familia más importante de esta ciudad, un Uchiha debe ser perfecto, frío, poderoso, no debe creer en algo tan vano como la ingenuidad y otro sentimiento que demuestre debilidad, no señor eso jamás.

Un Uchiha eso es lo que soy, Uchiha Sasuke entonces por q estoy tan….nervioso con esa carta??, nerviosismo, un Uchiha no tiene que sentir nerviosismo, eso dice mi padre, somos perfectos, perfecto…. De verdad soy perfecto?? Siempre he creído que mi padre en realidad dice q seamos seres sin sentimientos, solo robots… perfectos y sin sentimientos, esa carta tal vez nunca debí de haberla enviado….

Llego a mi casa, mi madre me saluda con un beso en mi mejilla cosa que últimamente hace menos, cada vez se la pasa más en esa cama, una enfermedad al parecer muy grave, odio ser pequeño te tratan como un idiota, creen que no te das cuenta de nada pero….. no soy un idiota!!! Tengo siete años no soy un bebe!!!!, pero al parecer nadie lo entiende, ni siquiera mi nissan, mucho menos mi padre nunca esta en casa, se la pasa en la empresa, regularmente estoy solo en esta gran casa, mi madre es la única q m acompaña y m ayuda con mi deberes escolares, la única que esta conmigo, que me escucha.

La carta, una carta que jamás debí enviar, en la carta expreso todos estos sentimientos, y sobre todo el miedo que tengo de perder a mi madre, es algo que se tenía que quedar en mi interior pero….. ya no podía más, ya no, por mucho que mi padre quiera q sea un digno representante de la familia Uchiha, yo… yo… yo solo tengo siete años, solo soy un niño, un niño asustado al fin, un niño no un robot, y de verdad espero q jamás lean esa carta, ni quiero una respuesta.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Semanas después

Regreso a mi casa después de ir al la escuela, veo la puerta de mi casa, parece que hay muchas cartas este mes, supongo que deudas, últimamente después de que mi madre falleció mi padre ha estado lleno de ellas, a veces pareciera que m lo quiere ocultar pero no importa cuanto lo intente, lo escucho hablar con mis abuelos del tema, es tan absurdo que por ser pequeño crean que ignoro la situación, a veces los adultos son raros.

Reviso todo el correo pero hay una carta en especial q m dejo con una curiosidad tremenda, una carta para mi madre, no parece ser de cuentas pendientes incluso parece…. De algún conocido, pero que yo sepa mis padres no tienen amigos con el apellido Uchiha, incluso el sobre viene marcado con un símbolo, un papai blanco y rojo, pero aún así no parece una deuda, ni nada parecido, me pregunto que será??

He pasado la tarde entera pensando en esa carta, mi padre siempre ha dicho q soy demasiado curioso, pero esa carta?? Es tan… rara, quiero saber quien le escribe a mi madre, la fecha es del día de su muerte así que la persona no debe saber lo sucedido, la muerte de mi madre, fue un terrible suceso que dejo marcada por siempre a esta familia, y a mi aún más, llore, llore como jamás había llorado como jamás llorare, mi madre era lo más preciado, mi madre era única hermosa y tan buena, y aún me sigo preguntando por que tuvo q estar en ese accidente, un autobús se estrello contra un camión y el auto de mi madre quedo entre ellos, muerte instantánea dijeron, murió sin dolor….

Y mi que rayos me importaba!!! mi madre murió por la estupidez de otro conductor!!!, mi madre estaba muerta, y yo, y yo que solo soy un niño, un niño de siete años, no pude hacer nada, nada!!!, por eso quiero saber quien le escribe, tal vez la conocía de hace muchos años, tal vez era un buen amigo, un amigo que no sabía nada, por eso leeré la carta siendo yo su hijo soy la mejor persona para contestarle, además mi apellido esta en ella, aunque mi padre tal vez se enoje, tal vez sea otra de las deudas tal vez… es una estupidez todo lo que estoy pensando y tengo un plan para saberlo.

- Hola Naruto!!!, ya llegue

- hola papá, q tal tu día??

- bien y el tuyo que tal??

- bien, tsunade-baa-chan vino a dejar la comida

- muy bien entonces creo q hay q cenar

- si papá voy a preparar la mesa

- gracias Naruto, ya llego el correo, cierto??

- si papá esta en la mesa- la carta ya no estaba ahí la…. Tome prestada… _la robaste,_ estúpida voz de mi conciencia, y no la robe solo… quiero comprobar algo

La cena transcurre normal, papá y yo casi no hablamos desde lo sucedido, creo que a los dos nos afecto demasiado, mamá lo era todo, decido preguntar por la carta

- oye papá, conoces a algún Uchiha

- Uchiha??? No creo que no pero por que preguntas??

- es q llego una carta con ese nombre, pero después regreso el cartero diciendo que se había equivocado de dirección y se llevó la carta

- se llevó la carta??

- si- mi padre no se la creía, ni yo, pero fue lo único q vino a mi mente- a mi también se m hizo sospechoso, pero era cierto la dirección era errónea, aunque m quedo la duda tal vez mi madre conocía alguien llamado así…

- No, ella no conocía alguien llamado así yo conocía a todos sus amigos

- mmm bueno entonces fue solo un error…- un error??

- si supongo- después de eso la cena siguió más silenciosa y aún más triste, el tema de mi madre nadie lo había superado, y era comprensible con tan solo tres semanas de haber sucedido.

Ya en mi cuarto miraba y miraba la carta, quien podría ser??, si mi padre decía q no conocía a ningún amigo de mi madre con ese nombre quien podría ser??, mi padre no estaba mintiendo y mi madre le tenía demasiada confianza como para mentirle, entonces…. Estaba decidido… abriría la carta…. ..

La carta…

La carta… fue ….

Rara… es todo lo que podía decir, no era ningún conocido de mis padres, solo era un niño haciendo una tarea escolar, un niño como yo, y eso fue lo que más m impacto me contó de su padre, lo estricto que era con él, queriendo q fuera perfecto y sin emoción alguna, como algún padre podría querer algo así??, no eran ellos los que se preocupaban por nuestra felicidad??, que le pasaba a su familia??, además su madre, su madre estaba enferma, y tal vez moriría, no eso no podía ser, si su madre se iba quien lo apoyaría, yo ya había vivido eso y sentí la tremenda necesidad de decirle que no se preocupara q todo saldría bien, era un niño, un niño al q como dijo lo creían estúpido e ignorante de la situación, pero al igual que yo, él no era tonto, sabía q era lo q pasaba a nuestro alrededor, lo sabíamos y entonces….

Escribí….

Escribí todo lo que sentía….

La muerte de mi madre….

La situación actual de mi familia….

Y mi total apoyo…

Todo…

No le dije nada a mi padre, tal vez pensaría q era peligroso, pero yo se que no, yo se que es real, yo lo se, pero una cosa era escribir y otra era enviarla, estaba frente al buzón y no podía enviarla, q tal q tal si solo era una broma??, no, no podía ser, sus palabras eran reales las sentía, sentía cada cosa que escribió, incluso había derramado una lagrima en la carta, yo lo sabía, era real y en un arranque de valentía tire la carta en el buzón, un instante después me arrepentí y trate de recuperarla, pero una voz m detuvo, era el cartero venía por el correo y yo lo tome como una señal, deje que se la llevara, se llevó mis sentimientos más profundos, se los llevo a un desconocido y…. parecerá raro pero….me sentí inmensamente feliz y tranquilo.

Regrese a mi casa con mucha felicidad…

Algo que no sentía en mucho tiempo….

• • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Semanas después

Sasuke Uchiha se dirigía a su casa como siempre lo hacía, pero este día fue diferente

- señor, una carta llego para usted- su mayordomo, era de esos lujos que una familia tan rica y poderosa como la suya tenía

- gracias – una carta, para mi que raro

Llegó a su habitación y aventó su mochila y la carta en su escritorio, no tenía ganas de nada, de nuevo su madre había enfermado y se encontraba en cama, se quedo dormido durante toda la tarde, y en la noche recordó los deberes de la escuela, aún sin ganas se sentó frente a su escritorio cuando se acordó de la carta, leer el remitente lo dejo congelado…

_Para: Uchiha Sasuke _

_De: Uzumaki Naruto_

No pude ser… imposible q la contestaran, me apresure a abrirla, esto era un sueño tonto y absurdo, al leer el interior no m quedaron más dudas era cierto, comencé a leer…

_Hola Sasuke _

Estúpida decisión de poner mi nombre completo…

_Leí tu carta y….. te entiendo…_

Que?!!!

Esto solo era una broma una broma de mal gusto revise el sobre, la carta venía desde Suna, y yo que había escogido un lugar lejano para que nadie me contestara…

Esto simplemente era imposible un tal Uzumaki Naruto me ha contestado y ahora que??......

Un… amigo??

**Etto.... no se q decir simplemente gracias de verdad a quien lo lea y si kieren dejar reviews me harian muy feliz ^^, para saber si lo continuo o mejor lo dejo ahí ^^, nos vemos luego bye**


End file.
